Kikis kleiner Lieferservice
, , , , |laenge=103 Minuten |ending=Yasashisa ni Tsutsumareta nara |alter=o.A. / PG - Children |einnahme=2,17 Mio. (18 Mio. US$) |bewertung=7/10ANN: 8,2/10 mit 4.041 Stimmen - imdb: 7,9/10 mit 98.068 Stimmen - MAL: 8,29/10 mit 157.709 Stimmen - RT: 3,9/10 mit 78.257 Stimmen. |jap=魔女の宅急便, Majo no Takkyūbin |eng=Kiki's Delivery Service |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: كيكي لخدمة التوصيل *Armänisch: Կախարդուհու առաքման ծառայությունը *Azerbaidjanisch: Kikinin çatdırma xidməti *Bulgarisch: Доставките на Кики *Dänisch: Kiki Den Lille Heks *Finnisch: Kikin lähettipalvelu *Französisch: Kiki la petite sorcière *Georgisch: კუდიანის საფოსტო სერვისი *Hebräisch: שירות המשלוחים של קיק *Italienisch: Kiki — Consegne a domicilio *Koreanisch: שירות המשלוחים של קיק *Kroatisch: Kikin servis za dostavljanje *Makedonisch: Испорачката на Кики *Niederländisch: Kiki's Vliegende Koeriersdienst *Norwegisch: Kikis budservice *Persisch: سرویس تحویل کیکی *Polnisch: Podniebna poczta Kiki *Portugiesisch: Kiki, A Aprendiz de Feiticeira / O Serviço de Entregas da Kiki (Lateinamerika) *Rusissch: Ведьмина служба доставки *Schwedisch: Kikis Expressbud *Spanissch: Nicky, La Aprendiz de Bruja *Thailändisch: แม่มดน้อยกิกิ *Tschechisch: Doručovací služba čarodějky Kiki *Türkisch: Küçük Cadı Kiki *Ungarisch: Kiki – A boszorkányfutár *Vietnamesisch: Kiki Cô phù thủy nhỏ |deutschland=14. Novmeber 2005 |österreich=14. Novmeber 2005 |schweiz=5. Dezember 2005 |usa=20. Dezemeber 1990 |japan=29. Juli 1989 |produktion=Eiko Tanaka |regie=Hayao Miyazaki, Sunao Katabuchi |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Joe Hisaishi |links=cv }} 'Kikis kleiner Lieferservice '''ist eine Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Kinderbuchs von Eiko Kadono und Akiko Hayashi. Handlung thumb → Siehe: ''Vollständige Handlung Die junge Hexe Kiki verlässt mit 13 Jahren ihre Heimatstadt Karikiya, um in der fremden Stadt Koriko sich selbstständig zu werden. Denn so wird sie traditionell zu einer vollwertigen Hexe. Mit ihrem Kater Jiji auf der Schulter gründet sie ihren eigenen Lieferservice in Osonos Bäckerei Gütiokipänjä. Jedoch ist ihr nicht jeder anfangs freundlich gesinnt, als sie neu in der Stadt war, was sie sehr verunsicherte. Auch mit dem Erfolg in der Arbeit, begleitet ihr die Unsicherheit. Sie muss ihr ganzen Mut aufnehmen, um über ihren Schatten springen. Denn es kommt ein Sturm auf ... Charaktere → Siehe: Alle Charaktere Kiki.jpg|Kiki Unbenannt.png|Tombo Synchronisation → Siehe: Alle Stimmen Max Felder.jpg|Max Felder Melina Borcherding.jpg|Melina Borcherding Produktion Verteilung der Aufgaben Im Frühling 1987 begann das Projekt, als Group Fudosha im Auftrag von Studio Ghibli den Verlag der Autorin Eiko Kadono fragten, ob sie das Kinderbuch Majo no Takkyūbin verfilmen dürfenThe Art of Kiki's Delivery Service: A Film by Hayao Miyazaki, "Part One: In the Beginning", Seite 8 ff., VIZ Media LLC, 1. Auflage, 9. Mai 2006, ISBN 1-4215-0593-2, ISBN 978-1-4215-0593-0.. Jedoch konnte weder Hayao Miyazaki, wegen dem Projekt Mein Nachbar Totoro, noch Isao Takahata, wegen dem Projekt Die letzten Glühwürmchen, die Regie übernehmenFAQ (eng.), nausicaa.net, abgerufen 5. Januar 2007. Als die Produktion von Hayaos Film sich dem Ende nähert, wandten einige Mitarbeiter des Projekts dem Neuen zu. So übernahm Katsuya Kondō das Character Design und auf Kazuo Ogas Empfehlung wirkt Hiroshi Ohno als Art Director. Hayao gab Sunao Katabuchi den Regiestuhl und Nobuyuki Isshiki schrieb das Drehbuch. Aber Hayao war mit letzterem unzufrieden und schrieb das Drehbuch komplett neu. Er und einige erfahrene Mitarbeiter flogen nach Europa, da die Stadt Koriko auf eine skandinavische Stadt basiert. Besonders von den Städten und nahmen sie Inspirationen.La forêt des Oomus Kiki, la petite sorcière Koriko (fr.), abgerufen 5. Januar 2007. Es wurden sogar Straßennamen in den Film aufgenommen, wie z.B. Klara Norra Ky, eine gekürzte Straßenbezeichnung in Stockholm (Klara Norra Kyrkogata). Unterschiede zum Kinderbuch Nach der Rückkehr begann Hayao und sein Team die Handlung und Konzept des Films grundsätzlich zu verändern. Im Kinderbuch kam das Luftschiff Spirit of Freedom und viele andere Veränderungen nicht vor. Im Buch ist die Handlung episodisch, in der Kiki in jedem Kapitel an neue Herausforderungen wächst. Sie leidet nicht an Depression bzw. einem traumatischen Erlebnis. Um im Film die Handlung zu beschleunigen, führt Hayao ein dramatisches Ereignis ein, welches gegen Ende des Films zu sehen ist.McCarthy, Helen (1999), Hayao Miyazaki: Master of Japanese Animation : Films, Themes, Artistry, Stone Bridge Press, ISBN 1880656418, Seite 142 Die vielen Veränderungen enttäuschte die Autorin Eiko Kadono und das Projekt drohte zu scheiternAnmerkung: In Japan kann die Schöpferin eines Werks ein Projekt beenden, wenn es ihr nicht gefällt.Camp, Brian (2007), Anime Classics Zettai!: 100 Must-See Japanese Animation Masterpieces, Berkeley, Calif.: Stone Bridge Press, ISBN 1933330228, Seite 179. Um sie umzustimmen fuhren Hayao und Toshio Suzuki zu ihr hin und luden sie in ihrem Studio ein. Als sie sah, dass die Mitarbeiter hart arbeiten, erlaubte sie das Team mit dem Filmprojekt fortzusetzen. Im Film verlässt Kiki ihr Elternhaus fliegend davon. Dabei sind Glöckchen zu hören. Die Autorin bestand darauf, dass diese im Film zu finden sind. Denn im Buch sind sie ein wichtiges Element, denn dadurch kann Kiki im Kindesalter den Weg nach Hause finden. In Juni 1988 ist Hayao mit seinem Drehbuch fertig und zeigte es einem Monat später der Öffentlichkeit. Ursprünglich soll der Film 60 Minuten dauern, jedoch wurde daraus 102 Minuten. Yumi Matsutoya komponierte das Eröffnungslied (Opening) Message in Rouge und das Schlusslied (Ending) Yasashisa ni Tsutsumareta nara. Bedeutung des Titels Der japanische Titel Majo no takkyuubin bedeutet Lieferservice der Hexe. Takkyuubin bedeutet ursprünglich schnelle Briefzustellung zur Haustür und war ein Slogan von . Heute wird der Slogan synonym als Lieferung verwendet (jap. 宅配便, takuhaibin). Heute versteht man darunter einfach nur die Post. Die Firma klagte Studio Ghibli nicht wegen Slogan-Missbrauch an, sondern nutzte die Gelegenheit, beliebter zu werden. Daher verwenden sie ein neues Logo: Eine schwarze Katze mit ihrem Kind im Maul. Nachdem der Film in den Kinos lief und in Japan an große Beliebtheit gewinnt, sponsert die Firma das Studio.Yamato Transport, abgerufen 4. Januar 2007 Auszeichnungen 1990 gewann der Film folgende Auszeichnungen: Veröffentlichungen → Siehe Kinostarts, Printmedien, ... Easter Eggs Ghiblis Bus thumb *Filmkapitel: Fahrt mit dem Zug Da Kiki mit dem Flug auf ihrem Besen die Verkehrsregeln missachtet und durch den Flug durch einen Tunnel den Verkehrschaos verursacht hat, weist der Polizist sie zurecht. Im Hintergrund fährt ein Bus mit der Aufschrift GHIBLI hinter dem Rücken des Polizisten vorbei. Der Regisseur im eigenen Film thumb|Hayao ist oben rechts *Filmkapitel: Rettung durch Kiki Gegen Ende des Films nimmt Kiki all ihren Mut zusammen, um jemand zu retten. Ihre Rettungsaktion wird im Fernsehen live übertragen. In einer Szene steht eine Menschenmenge vor einem Fernseher. Ganz oben rechts steht Hayao, der Regisseur des Films.FAQ zum Film (eng.), nausicaa.net Totoro im Zimmer thumb|Kleiner Totoro und Mei *Filmkapitel: Reisevorbereitungen Kiki packt in ihrem Zimmer ihre Sachen zusammen. Denn am Vollmond wird sie ihr Elternhaus verlassen. Im Bücherregal steht ein Häuschen, wo ein kleiner Totoro und Mei aus dem Fenster schauen. Totoro im Fernsehen thumb|Totoros erster TV-Auftritt ... *Filmkapitel: Der erste Auftrag Bevor Kiki an Kettos Haustür klingelt, sitzt Ketto vor dem Fernseher. Dabei schreit ein Kater, der Totoro sehr ähnelt. Filmfehler LED-Autoschild thumb *Filmkapitel: Fliegender Lieferservice Als Kiki vom Einkaufen auf dem Heimweg ist, trifft sie auf Tombo mit seinen Freunden, der sie mit Hexenmädchen zuruft. Er und seine Freunde sitzen im Auto mit der Nummer N177, welcher in der nächten Szene zu E-177 wechselt. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass das Autoschild mit LED ausgestattet ist, um per Knopfdruck die Nummer zu wechseln. Oder ein Junge ist schnell nach vorne gesprungen und hat das Schild gewechselt. Vergessenes Flugzeug thumb *Filmkapitel: Fahrt mit dem Zug In der Opening-Szene, in der ein Lied aus Kikis Radio ertönt, ist das Flugzeug zu sehen. Acht dieser Flugzeuge wurden in der 1930er Jahre gebaut, die im zweiten Weltkrieg allesamt zertört wurden. Die Handlung des Films spielt in den 1950er Jahre. Aufgrund der zeitlichen Unstimmigkeit, wird dies als einen Filmfehler betrachtet. Jedoch wurde im FAQ hinzugefügt, dass der zweite Weltkrieg nie passiert wäre und so das Flugzeug immer noch im Betrieb ist. Mediathek → Siehe Weitere Bilder Galerie kiki-city.jpg kiki-city2.jpg kiki-city3.jpg Kiki-port.jpg Jiji.jpg Jiji-kid.jpg Kiki-home.jpg Koriko.jpg Videos thumb|center|335px|Opening Fancover thumb|center|335px|I'm gonna fly AMV Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Disney (eng.) News *Ghibliworld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Review *Oliverdsw (dt.) *JapanKino (dt.) *rottentomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jap.) *Amazon Einzelnachweise ja:魔女の宅急便 en:Kiki's Delivery Service es:Nicky, la aprendiz de bruja zh:魔女宅急便 it:Kiki - Consegne a domicilio Kategorie:Filme